Pirates
by SuzannaDB
Summary: Indi Rackham is a pirate. She intends to stay that way untill her and her crew run into the Stinging Bee, a well known Pirate Hunter. Now she has to choose which she would rather be, a pirate, or alive. Please Read and Review!


The _Stinging Bee _rose on the Horizon. Indi Rackham ordered her crew to turn the ship around and outrun it. Although her newly stolen ship, the _Poison Panther _was a beautiful ship it lacked the proper weapons needed for battle with another ship, especially against the worlds toughest pirate hunter. Her crew quickly set to work swinging on ropes and turning the boat. They had turned the boat when Indi turned around and saw that the _Stinging Bee _was closing in on them. She cursed when she realized the _Poison Panther_ would never stand a battle against another ship. They had been headed to get new weapons for battles like this was about to be when they ran into the _Stinging Bee._ She ordered her crew to stop so they could prepare for battle, even if they would get captured they wouldn't go down without a fight.

Jonathan Wilderstein grinned when he saw the ship on the horizon. Although the _Poison Panther _had once been an English exporter, bringing goods all over the earth, it now donned a Jolly Roger blowing in the breeze. He'd ordered the crew to chase the ship and begun to catch up when the _Poison Panther _had stopped. _"Perhaps they gave up" he_ thought hopefully, but realized that a pirate would never give up, they were preparing to fight.

He ordered his crew to go faster and prepare for battle. They had to catch this pirate.

The two ships closed in on each other pirates filed onto the _Stinging Bee_ and the Hunters onto the _Poisonous Panther_. The Battle was harsh with people everywhere. Many of the hunters stumbled as they swung onto the pirates' ship, giving the pirates an advantage. Indi swung across the gap and ran towards the captain's quarters. No Doubt there would be some kind of treasure or key to the brig in there. The captain would be out in the fight with his men so she'd only have to worry about the man at the helm, she'd then be able to go into the captain's quarters to get the treasure. She quickly took care of the man at the helm and rushed into the captain's quarters. Looking quickly around the room, she spotted no one and hurriedly set to work to look for loot. She then heard a thud in the other corner of the room and turned around to see the Captain of the boat, Jonathan Wilderstein, coming up at her.

John had taken the pirate by surprise. She hadn't known he was in the room and begun to search for any loot she could get. He was surprised to see that she was a girl as there were hardly any female pirates he had ever run into. Maybe there were plenty of them, just better than the guys. As he had taken her by surprise she had no time to wield her sword, he now held his sword against her throat. She reached down to grab something from her belt but a touch from his sword made her freeze.  
"Your name." he commanded

She gulped "Indi Rackham" He lowered his sword but did not stop watching the girl. "Hand me your weapons"

She grinned defiantly "Why don't you come take them from me?"

In a quick second John had Indi pressed up against the wall and she had her pistol to his forehead.

"Back off" Indi commanded

"Not until you drop the pistol." He replied

"Then we're at a standoff mate." She told him.

"I _hate _pirates. You're a group of bloody dogs." He insulted as he dropped her to the floor.

She lowered the pistol and grinned. "Sticks and stones mate."

He cursed her and grabbed at his belt quickly grabbing her pulling out his dagger and holding the blade to her throat. "Now you'll sit here and behave until my crew has yours dead. Where's your Captain?"

She laughed. He still hadn't realized she was the captain. "You've seen her."

John was puzzled. "You're the captain?" he questioned and without waiting for an answer ran out the door locking her in his quarters.

Indi saw the other Captains one mistake. His quarters had a window, one she could easily escape through. Looking out she saw her crew could not last much longer without her. They had lasted longer than she had expected but the deck of the ship was littered with the wounded members of her crew. She grabbed a key on the desk and looped it into her necklace. She kicked out the window and jumped through pulling out her sword when she landed. She quickly found the captain of the ship and attacked him from behind to be warded off by one of his crew. She jumped back as his sword flew past where her head had been a millisecond ago. She backed into one of her crew members who quickly spun around and held their sword to her back. "William!" she gasped in surprise.

"Sorry Cap'n." he apologized "They offered mo' than ya do."

"You handed your crew over?! This is mutiny Will!"

"I'm sick o' bein' yer cooks cabin boy. This way I get me own ship and a crew. I'm sorry we hadta end this way Cap'n."

"You killed your crew." She hissed

"Drop your weapons." Jonathan ordered for the second time that day.

"Come take them from me" She repeated grinning defiantly

Jonathan growled but ordered one of his crew to take the weapons from her. "Put some irons on her and throw her in the brig. Tomorrow she can have a taste of the cat."

Indi quietly gulped but continued to glare at William the traitorous pirate. She was led down to the brig and thrown into the middle cell. She immediately felt around the dark floor, looking for something she could pick the locks with. She quickly found an old rusty nail and set to work.

Indi had taken the chains off her legs and began to work on her hands when down the stairs came Jonathan. She shoved her feet underneath her and sat up on her knees. Making sure the key wrapped around her neck wasn't showing. He quickly stormed down the stairs and leaned against the wall across from her. He sat, staring at her for a few minutes.

John had sulked down to the brig after setting free the pirate's traitorous crew who had agreed to resign their Pirate ways. The loyal pirates were taken care of by the traitors, who had thrown them into the brig of the other ship and sailed off. He now stared at her finding the words to command —or request— her to be at dinner tonight. His quartermaster had suggested that being kind may bring her to resign as her being a pirate.


End file.
